


I Am So Proud Of You, Baby:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Arizona Memorial, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Memorials, Mild Sexual Content, Military, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Tributes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Steve are celebrating the 4th of July, What does he realize?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	I Am So Proud Of You, Baby:

*Summary: Danny & Steve are celebrating the 4th of July, What does he realize?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

It was a beautiful day at the **_Arizona Memorial_** , Especially on the 4th of July. Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was there with his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, as they honored Steve’s Grandfather, Who died serving during that time, & he was on the ship too.

 

Danny realized that he was lucky that he didn’t lose anyone to the military service, & he realized how much of a life that Steve had to give up. The Blond was so proud of his lover, For what he did for his country, & his accomplishments.

 

Steve looks like he was gonna get emotional, The Loudmouth Detective held on to his hand, & it made the former seal feel so much better. He knew that he could get through the day. The Five-O Commander also knew that with Danny by his side, He could get through anything too.

 

When they finally left the Memorial, They walked out hand in hand, The Shorter Man stopped his lover, & said, “I love you, & I am so proud of you, Baby”, He smiled, as he said this, & kissed him. Steve returned the kiss, & said this to him, as a response to him.

 

“Thank you, Danno, Thank you for everything, & supporting me, You are the best thing that ever happened to me”, he said, as he blushed a little bit. Danny smiled, & said, “You mean a lot to me too”, & they continued their walk.

 

The End.


End file.
